


Ganymede's wish

by Belti



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Zeus, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Zeus, Top Ganymede
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belti/pseuds/Belti
Summary: After years of servitude and devotion, Zeus wanted to fulfill one of Ganymede's fantasies.
Relationships: Ganymede/Zeus
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ganymede obediently approached the lord of the Gods carrying the cup of ambrosia and started to calmly serve Zeus. A faint smile appeared in Zeus' white beard as he observed how his vase was filled with the sweet nectar of the gods and then glanced the young prince, whom he took years ago to serve as the cupbearer of the gods and as his partner in bed. Never aging after arriving to the residence of the gods, always obeying, always devoted not only to serve the other gods their drinks, also to the mighty god to whatever he desired. The Olympian moved aside some of the long curls of his silver hair aside as he observed the always beautiful Ganymede complete his task.

-Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lord?-asked the black haired prince as he gave a warm smile to his lover. That lovely smile always made Zeus' heart flutter, always tempting him to grab the younger man and make him love passionately. But he controlled himself...for now. 

-No, Ganymede, although actually, I wish to discuss something with you right now-ordered the father of the gods.

-What is it, Zeus?-asked the mortal with some concern in his face, although a part of him was intrigued. What would Zeus like to discuss with him? Thought as he put aside the cup, giving all his attention to the largest man.

-You have been here in Olympus for many years already and have stayed by my side no matter what...-started to explain the long haired man.

-Of course, I really love to serve you in whatever you need-said with a nod Ganymede as he briefly blushed when he remembered some of their nights together.

Zeus smiled warmly and chuckled as he saw his young lover blushing, finding him adorable. -And it really pleases me to hear that. That's why I want to reward all your years in service and grant you any wish you have-finished explaining Zeus as his hand leaned forward and started to gently caress the black curls of Ganymede's hair.

The mortal prince blinked in surprise assimilating the information for a couple of seconds as he relaxed under Zeus' touch. -Uh...well, you don't have to worry about that Zeus...as I said I really love to serve you...that is enough reward...-replied a little nervous as he recollected his thoughts.

Zeus' blue eyes were locked on his. -Nonsense my dear Ganymede, I'm sure there is anything you really desire. A secret fantasy that you long to be fulfilled-insisted the god of the skies. With those last words the young prince blushed more and briefly look away. "So then you have a fantasy?" thought Zeus amused by Ganymede's reaction. His other hand went to the prince's chin, making him look at the god again. -You can trust me Ganymede, be sincere and tell me your desire...-whispered softly Zeus with a reasuring smile.

Silence filled the room as hesitation was seen in the cupbearer's face, Zeus waited calmly, he had all the time of the world. -Well...there is something I have been fantasizing for awhile...in the bedroom-admitted finally the young prince, nervousness in his voice. The muscular god nodded and smiled triumphantly wanting to know what kind of sexual fantasy his young beauty had. -Re-recently...I have been starting to have some dreams of you serving me...and me using you as I see fit...-explained Ganymede his cheecks getting more and more red as he kept talking.

The father of the gods listened and nodded as he took in the other's explanation. -Are you saying...that you desire to dominate me sexually?-asked the bearded god.

Ganymede's face was red like the fire as he quickly used his hands to cover himself as he trembled. He was afraid of Zeus' reaction. What if he was disgusted? Would he then leave him forever? Those thoughts terrified Ganymede. Zeus removed Ganymede's hands away and looked again at the cup bearer with tenderness. -We should try it-answered Zeus calmly.

The prince's eyes open wide in surprise by Zeus' answer. -My Lord...are you sure?-asked not believing it. During their times together, it was always Zeus the one in charge. He never thought he would play the submissive role.

The mighty god was aware of it, he never thought of bottoming before, but he wanted to indulge Ganymede's fantasy and the idea of seeing a dominant Ganymede turned him on. -As I said earlier, I would gladly fulfill any wish or fantasy you have...besides I would even like it and we could repeat it again-replied the bearded god with a smile. 

-A-a-again?!-asked in disbelief the young prince as he stuttered. Zeus glanced briefly and could see an erection forming under the mortal's tunic.

He chuckled amused and took Gamynede's hands, guiding him to Zeus' bedroom. -Of course, my sweet Gamynede. I'm all yours...-said as he leaned forward and kissed softly the prince's lips. The black haired man sighed by the familiar touch of the god's beard against his mouth and kissed back before pulling apart. He started to take deep breaths to organize his thoughts as they were gonna do it now. -How do you want me?-asked Zeus desire in his eyes and voice, his dick also got hard the more he thought about his lover's fantasy. He waited calmly till Gamynede felt ready to start.

-Well...for starters, get on your knees-ordered a little nervous the young prince. The god smiled and indulged his lover. Soon the muscular and larger god kneeled in front of the smaller and leaner prince. The cupbearer felt some confidence as Zeus obeyed his command. -You'll adress me by my royal title or as Master and you are desperate to become my slave and serve me-explained the young prince as his eyes never looked away from the god.

Being a master of disguise, Zeus was an expert in getting into any kind of character or role the situation required, so that request was something that could be easily fulfilled. -Please, prince Gamynede! Let me be your slave! It's my only desire in this existence!-started to beg the lord of the skies, getting quickly into character.

The prince was surprised by this, but also found himself pleased as a tent formed under his clothes. -I can't believe that the lord of Olympus would be willing to become my slave-replied the young prince starting to enjoy this role play.

-But it's really my desire to serve you. Please, my prince, I'll do anything to be your slave!-kept begging Zeus, face filled with desperation as he got in his fours and looked at the black haired prince with pleading eyes. He was starting to enjoy this too.

Gamynede sat on the bed with an amused smile. -You really seem interested in serving me, I would like to test your devotion...-started to say as he lifted his feet playfully. -How about you start worshipping my feet, Zeus?-asked the prince.

-Oh thank you, prince Gamynede! This godly servant will happily treat your feet as they really deserve!-answered Zeus with a happy smile forming under his thick beard as he crawled towards the prince's feet and took one between his hands, burying his face on it's sole. Soon he started to smother the prince's foot in kisses, his thick beard tickling Gamynede, which made him chuckle and shake a little, he was really enjoying this. His other foot went towards the back of Zeus' head and started to playfully stroke and mess with his long hair. 

This was even better than his fantasies, thought the prince as his free feet kept rubbing Zeus' hair which had become a mess. -How does my foot smell?-asked teasingly the mortal, feeling more and more confident.

Zeus briefly stopped kissing his lover's foot and buried his face on it, taking a deep whiff. -Ohhh!! It's the most delicious smell in the universe! I could smell your feet for all eternity, my prince!-replied with a moan the god as he basked in the smell. He took another deep whiff and closed his eyes. Indeed he found the smell of Gamynede's foot really pleasant, a symphony for his nostrils, really sweet fragance. From now on, he would find the chance to worship the prince's feet whenever possible. He also loved the feeling of his lover's other foot playing with his curly hair.

The prince stroked himself lazily and soft moans escaped his lips as Zeus kept smelling, kissing and licking his foot. Soon he took the big toe in his mouth and started to suck it with absolute devotion, looking at the young man with love in his face, asking with his eyes if he was doing a good job. That image would be burning in Gamynede's mind for the rest of his life. Zeus was the best for indulging him in this fantasy of his. 

-That will be enough...-said Gamynede as he reluctanly pulled apart his foot from Zeus, his face totally red from arousal, breathing heavily. A wet trail of saliva escape from the god's mouth, moistening his curly beard, he was panting and giving puppy eyes to the prince. -You have clearly proved your devotion to me. I'll gladly take you as my slave from now on-declared the prince.

The reaction was instant. -Yes!! Yes!! You have made me the happiest god of all existence. I'll happily obey you, Master!-answered Zeus in ectasy. His dick was so hard as he had enjoyed giving a foot worship to the young male and he couldn't wait to keep indulging Gamynede.

-Now, we'll seal our deal with a kiss that will mark your total submission to me-said the prince before leaning forward and claiming Zeus' mouth in a kiss. One of his hands caressed the god's hair while he used the fingers of his other hand to playfully comb Zeus' beard, playing with the silver curls of the father of the gods. Zeus moaned during the kiss with the worship of his hair and beard, letting the young prince take full control of their make out and opened his mouth allowing the mortal's tongue invade and conquer it, rolling his eyes in full pleasure. He was really loving this dominant side of the cupbearer, it was something new and sexy and he enjoyed making him happy. This was also the first time that he was dominated like that and he was loving every moment.

The lovers kissed for minutes, but it felt like an eternity for both of them. Finally Gamynede pulled apart for some air. Zeus decided to pretend that he was also breathless, his face totally red under his beard and looking at his prince with adoration. -Now you only belong to me...-said Gamynede as he recovered his breath and stood up, the god still kneeling.

-I only live to serve you, Master-replied Zeus, excited for what his lover had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganymede stood up as his hands caressed Zeus' hair like if he was stroking a pet's hair. The god's usually perfect combed hair was now completely dishevelled and the mortal prince loved the sight of it. Zeus looked up at him with adoration. -Remember that we can stop whenever you want-said the black haired man breaking briefly the character and with concern in his face. He was happy that Zeus was doing all of this for him, but he didn't want him to make him uncomfortable. 

The immortal waved his head with a smile. -Don't worry, I'm having fun with this. So use me as you wish, Master-replied the father of the gods. He wanted to assure his lover that he was alright with this fantasy. 

Ganymede felt calmer by the words of his lover and he got more confident. -Good to hear. I want you to undress me now-ordered the young prince.

-Yes, my prince-replied Zeus eagerly as he approached his young lover, still on his knees and his hands reached the clothes of the young male. His fingers playfully removed all the clothes of the prince and his sighted basked in the slim and beautiful naked figure in front of him. No matter how many times, the mighty god would never get tired of the naked sight of the young prince. -Master...you truly are gorgeous-said the god entranced.

Ganymede always blushed whenever his lover praised him, and this time wasn't an exception, his dick thick was throbbing really hard and it slapped the god's face. Zeus chuckled a little and looked up for the next command. -For your next task I want you to worship my cock. I'll be giving you instructions-ordered the prince as he briefly used his dick to slap Zeus' bearded cheek.

The god smiled and nodded. -Gladly, Master-replied happily Zeus as he took the dick between his fingers and started to gently stroke it. 

The black haired prince moaned softly by the gentle touch of the god. -Start using your lips to kiss the tip. Gentle kisses...-

Without saying anything Zeus brought his lips to Gamynede's cock and started to give soft kisses to it, like if it was the most valiable treasure of the universe. The prince moaned and brought his hands to Zeus' head holding strands of hair carefully. -Mmm...excellent...continue...-praised the prince. Zeus hummed in response and kept giving sweet kisses to the pink tip of the dick in his hands. -Now lick my balls...-ordered the mortal.

The god gave a final kiss to the tip before grabbing gently the balls of Gamynede and started to lick them. The prince hissed and rolled his eyes as he felt Zeus' hot tongue. His hands pulled the hair of the god in an act of reflex. Zeus didn't react by this as he focused in his task giving his best efforts. He then took one of the balls in his mouth and sucked it for a couple of minutes before releasing it and giving the same attention at the other testicle. 

His blue eyes were focused in the beautiful prince who was trembling and moaning and he felt really pleased with all of this. -Now...I want to feel my dick against your beard...-ordered the prince after opening his eyes and looking at the submissive god. Zeus released the other testicle of the young lover and with a smile grabbed gently his dick and started to rub it through his beard. Ganymede let out a moan of pleasure by the tickling sensation and his dick throbbed as it left small stains of precome in the thick beard. It was so soft and mushy...it was like if he was fucking a cloud. 

Zeus was enjoying all of this and he didn't mind the feeling of the spurts of precome in his face. -I'm really loving doing this to you...and you my slave?-asked Gamynede with lust in his eyes.

The god gulped as he rubbed the prince's lenght against his left cheek. -I do too Master. This slave is really grateful of you using my beard as you please-answered the god of the skies with hoarse voice before rubbing the tip of Ganymede's shaft to the facial hair above his mouth. Hot spurts of precome fell in the god's lips and soon he licked the salty nectar, basking in the taste.

That was enough to push Gamynede to the edge. -I'll now fuck your mouth!-declared the prince as he grabbed his dick and aimed it at the muscular god's mouth.

The king of the gods smiled triumphantly, before opening his mouth open wide and fully taking Gamynede's cock in his mouth. The young prince rolled his eyes and let out a moan as he felt Zeus' warm mouth around his dick, his hands grabbed the sides of the god's head and started to move his hips back and forward, fucking the god's face. The bigger man didn't gagged, in fact he enjoyed how forceful and dominant his usually gentle lover was. 

The soft black pubic hair of the young prince caressed and tickled Zeus' nose, and the immortal took a deep breath, letting the male musk invade and conquer his nosetrils. The god rolled his eyes by the smell, very similar to the one from the prince's feet. His tongue licked the entire shaft as his mouth met Ganymede's strong thrusts. Both men were aware that the prince would come soon.

-Pull back!-ordered the prince. The god looked at him with some confusion in his face. "Why?" asked with his eyes. -I wish to come in your face-explained the mortal. Zeus released the prince's dick from his hot mouth and waited as the black haired young man stroked himself as soon as he was free, aiming his cock at the bearded man's face.

Ganymede let out a loud moan as he came like a geyser, bursts of cum hitting the face of the kneeling god. Zeus stood there recieving the white warm seed like if it was an offering. After what seemed like an eternity, the young mortal stopped coming, his legs were shaking and he fell to his knees, the god garbbing him to stop his fall and held him as he recovered his breath.

The prince opened his eyes and saw the god covered in his cum looking at him with adoration and care. -You truly are beautiful...-whispered softly the mortal.

-Thank you, Master-replied the god with a chuckle. As they embraced he took a moment to look at a reflection of one of the mirrors that floated in the room. He saw his face completely covered in cum, and his hair was a total disaster, like if a storm messed with it. He looked so submissive, so dominated, and he was surprised to find out that he loved how he looked in his reflection. Indeed his cupbearer was right, he truly looked beautiful.

Gamynede laughed too and after recovering pulled back from the embrace slowly. -Use your fingers to smear your face with my seed-ordered the prince.

-With pleasure, Master-replied the god before starting the task. Looking at the mirror, he used his fingers to expand the cum through his face, like if he was applying a facial cream. Even his beard wasn't spared, the god made sure that it was fully dampened with the prince's seed. 

The young mortal observed everything and let out groans of arousal, feeling his dick getting hard again. After he finished, the father of the gods brought his fingers to his lips and started to suck them, savouring the delicious seed of his lover and giving a good show.

-Fuck...-let out the prince with a gasp. The god chuckled amused with the fingers in his mouth.

After he finished he looked at Ganymede with pleading eyes. -Please Master, keep using me...-begged the god staying in character. He was having so much fun that he wanted to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter :)
> 
> Next one will have more fun for both Ganymede and Zeus ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Next chapter things will get more sexy ;) If you have any kink or idea of what else could Gamynede order to Zeus, feel free to comment it ^^


End file.
